Sam and Marny
Background Sam and Marny met when they both were in Grade 8. While seeing each other in the halls, or in classes they have shared, both Sam and Marny didn't know too much about the other. Sam assumed Marny was an entitled rich kid with not a care in the world, while Marny saw Sam as a smart, intelligent, and bright student who (unfortunately) kept to himself. It wasn't until 2016 that Marny's popularity heightened due to his sister Marina's success in Squilla Mantis, and Sam noticed that Marny didn't become pig headed or boisterous, just remained his natural self--something Sam admired. The two don't hang out until Marny asks Sam to tutor him in Math. Romantic Instances * Marny states that he thinks Sam is cute (in his thoughts) when he deliberates asking Sam to help him tutor. He also stammers and gets nervous when Sam notices Marny is staring at him. There is a hint that Marny has thought Sam was attractive since Grade 8. Future instances * Marny decorates their study room the Friday before Halloween with Sam's favourite treats. He learns that it's Sam's birthday through Willow who visits Marny while he's decorating. He decides to buy Sam a $100 gift card to a video game store. Later, he visits Sam's dorm with a computer box (which ends up being a brand new desktop computer). Sam is stunned, and is touched that Marny would get him a new PC--not only that, but it's the newest model. ''This may not be considered romantic in most circumstances, however Marny has admitted to having a crush on Sam, so his desire to help Sam isn't entirely selfless. '' * Marny invites Sam to hang out with him after classes, developing a friendship in the process. Soon after, Marny invites Sam to Marina's new place (and he doesn't want to go alone because Pearl will be there). During their visit, Marny and Sam are given the same guest room (with a king size bed) and Marny is awkward about it. Sam on the other hand doesn't seem to mind, (a king sized bed is plenty big enough) and opts to stay in the room, telling Marny that he doesn't have to move to the couch. The next morning, Marny feels Sam's face up against his back, with an arm wrapped around him. Because of his feelings, he's elated. After Sam gets up, Marny tells him what happened, and Sam (surprisingly) doesn't react negatively. Instead, he provides a good reason--according to his mom he would cuddle up to anything on or in his reach subconsciously, and Sam would usually grab a pillow. He apologizes to Marny, but Marny replies with "no worries, I didn't mind at all." which Sam immediately catches, but at that moment, Marina calls them to breakfast. * Marny invites Sam out shopping and gets him a treat afterwards. it's an unspoken date on Marny's end, and he ends up getting a watch for Sam (as a Christmas gift) that Sam was admiring. * Marny starts to leave treats for Sam on the fifth floor fridge. Willow teases Sam for this later on. * Marny invites Sam and his mom to his place for dinner--the Cresswells have an annual Holiday dinner, which Marny was allowed to invite someone (his cousins were away that holiday) and he picks Sam and his family as guests. Sam arrives, and Marny has his attention from dinnertime to afterwards, where Marny invites Sam to bunk in his room (he's got a pull-out couch) proposing a fun night of gaming. While things remain normal on Marny's side, Sam is troubled by dreams he has of Marny, in a nature he's not comfortable with. * Mattie has a Christmas/New Year's party that she invites Sam and Willow to, and Marny gifts him a watch--the same watch they saw in the store a month ago. It's meaningful to Sam because this is the watch his dad would have loved. Sam and Marny get super comfortable with each other (they all have a little bit to drink) and Sam passes out on Marny's lap. Marny props Sam up on the couch to spare Sam's feelings, just in case it was the drink talking. *Campus has a snow day, and Marny asks Sam to hang out at his place. The two do, and they watch movies together. Soon after, the two talk about life. Sam complains that he's hadn't had a date since he's been with Mattie, and it's bothered him. Marny tells Sam that he could have anyone he wants, because he's kind, smart, interesting ...attractive. Sam knows what Marny is trying to say, but he feigns ignorance. He's not sure how he feels for Marny, and honestly, he closed off that part of himself so long ago... *Sam gets a card slipped under his door for Valentine's Day, and while it's signed Your Secret Admirer, he knows it's from Marny. While Sam isn't sure how he feels, he leaves the card standing up on his dresser. *The Jellied Eels have an outdoor concert (Late April) -- the weather is pretty warm and the snow has melted) and it's an outdoor concert to welcome the Spring Season --beginning of spring break. Willow/Sam/Mattie/Marny/Sebastian/Lizzie all go as a big group, and are excited to see them perform. Only Marny knows of the surprise Squilla Mantis performance afterward, and keeps it from the group. Everyone there gets drunk and it's a blast. Sam and Marny are talking and he comments how lucky Willow is--she seems to get everyone that she wants, yet he can't even be true to his own feelings. Marny asks what that means, and Sam asks Marny to come with him. He stumbles a bit, but manages to tell Marny what's on his mind, and how toxic his dad was toward gay people, and if he were gay...well, that means his dad would hate him. Marny (while embarrassed/drunk), tells Sam that he could be both--Marny was both too. He's liked girls, and now, he likes a guy...Sam stutters, saying that it's not possible, and Marny is clearly mistaken. He's Marny friggen Cresswell. Sam was not even close to Marny's league. Marny leans in and smiles, saying the following to Sam: "Let Marny Cresswell decide who's in his league." Sam looks away, unable to look Marny in the eyes as he leans in. Sam backs away initially, but stops as Marny grabs his hand. "I-I want you t-to." Sam has trouble saying the words, but Marny understands his meaning. He pulls Sam into a swift, yet gentle kiss. *Sam gets a text from Marny asking him to visit at the Cresswell Estate to talk about the night before. It's there that the two become "official".